The Pirate Captain
by fastflyervidia
Summary: After Zarina ran away from Pixie Hollow, how did the pirates find her? What was her Pirate Captain's life like? Set during the missing year of The Pirate Fairy.


**Author's note: Hello, everybody! I thought it would be fun to write about Zarina's life aboard the Pirate Ship, alongside a seemingly caring crew; so I came up with this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disney Fairies and its associated characters, as well as the contents are owned by the Walt Disney Company. This fanfiction has been written only for fan entertainment, and is not intended for monetary gain. **

All the fairies and sparrow men gathered around their guilty dust-keeper fellow; shooting angry and disappointed glances at the poor girl. Some of them yelled at her, saying that she should be banished forever from Pixie Hollow; and that she never fit in this world anyway. Zarina looked at all of her friends, she looked at Queen Clarion; but none of them had a tiny hint of sadness in their eyes. With one last hope, Zarina walked towards Fairy Gary; the crowd still booing her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, "It was all an accident, I never meant to hurt anyone, or to destroy the Pixie Dust Depot… Please give me one last chance."

Fairy Gary just shook his head in disapproval.

"I told you not to tamper with Pixie Dust, Zarina," he answered, "Now you must assume the consequences."

He took a folded paper from the pocket of his jacket, and handed it to Zarina. On the paper was written Zarina's name, talent, Arrival Day and many other pieces of her identity.

"Wh-what it this?" Zarina whispered, tears gracefully rolling down her cheeks.

"It is your whole identity," Fairy Gary said in a stern tone, "You aren't welcome here anymore; I can give it back to you…"

"Am I banished?" as soon as her finished her sentence, Zarina's head started spinning, and all went black.

* * *

"No!" Zarina woke up yelling. She looked around her, only to see palm trees and miles of sand. Three nocturnal birds were staring at her, frightened by her previous cries. There was no crowd yelling at her or identity paper. She was all alone; sitting on the sand, bracing her knees to protect herself from the cold breeze of the Cove. Shaking slightly, she wiped the tears from her olive eyes.

Her nightmare wasn't really how things went on. _She _ran away from Pixie Hollow; nobody banished her. But, just as in the nightmare, Zarina was feeling as though as she was wandering around without identity, without any talent. She had lost her identity the moment when Fairy Gary told her she wasn't a Dust-Keeper anymore; after she tampered with Pixie Dust and accidently grew a giant plant which destroyed the Pixie Dust Depot, a very important monument in Pixie Hollow. Her talent made her who she was; and she was nothing without it.

Now Zarina was cold, hungry, thirsty, tired and with nowhere to go, nobody to console her.

"What have I done?" she sobbed, resting her aching head against a palm tree. It was too late to go back…

* * *

_In the meantime…_

"Captain! Wake up!" Yang cried out, shaking Captain James' shoulder.

"What?" mumbled James, opening slowly his eyes.

"We are lost, Captain," Yang went on, "We're stepping on unknown and probably dangerous territories."

James suddenly got up and looked suspiciously at his crew. None of them seemed to joke. Just when he was about to ask for clarification, he saw a strange, weak light coming from the nearest palm tree. By curiosity, he walked to the tree, and saw a tiny creature; probably no more than six or seven inches, sleeping on the sand, shivering because of the cold.

"A fa-fairy?" James said with obvious puzzlement, bending lower to get a closer look. Zarina was now discovered.

"Where are we?" James managed to mumble, as if the sleeping fairy would answer his question.

The members of the crew looked at each other with troubled expressions. The only thing they remembered was that they were sailing on stormy seas, the wind nearly knocking off the Pirate ship…

Zarina opened her eyes to see a young man standing in front of her. The man was wearing stripped socks, jeans and a white shirt, all soaked. Zarina could see fear, concern and astonishment in his brown eyes.

"This is all a nightmare again," she told herself, "Nobody is standing in front of me… I must have cried myself to sleep."

Unfortunately for her, she realized it wasn't a nightmare at all when the man took a step forward, getting closer to her.

Zarina screamed out of fear, which sounded like tinkling bells to James' and his crew's ears, and took off.

"Wait!" James cried, "We won't hurt you!"

That didn't stop Zarina, who hid behind a rock, breathing heavily. It was the first time she was seeing humans in Neverland; and, no matter how innocent they seem, she had to beware of them.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading; please leave a review, I really want to know what you thought about this story so far :) Also, I want to mention that since Zarina was asleep, she didn't hear the crew calling James 'Captain'; that's why he'll later be able to trick her into believing that he is the Cabin Boy.**


End file.
